


Dear Daniel,

by frozenpapers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk Peggy, F/M, Fluff, Peggy doesn't remember a thing, post-season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpapers/pseuds/frozenpapers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel discovers the letter Peggy has written whilst in her state of drunkenness (or at least, that's what he tells her).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Daniel,

Jarvis hands Daniel the letter after seeing him exit Peggy’s room, insisting that he should read it despite that it was a day late and has no purpose as they seemed to have cleared the air already in more ways than one. Jarvis insists and so Daniel relents and opens it.

 “Dear Daniel,

                Chief, it was really wonderful to have to work alongside you once more. It reminded me of the old times – the times where we worked in synchronization as if we were a virtuoso’s melody. It was lovely to ~~finally~~ work with someone again who treats you like that of an equal (yes, Thompson’s a bloody ass still even though I’ve saved him countless of times ~~with~~ from his recklessness – ah! Look at how my penmanship has become; oh so ghastly. I do apologize for all the ink that has smudged and obscured most of the words as I am under the influence of Howard’s wonderful, wonderful whiskey – the man knows his alcohol – oh! And there goes my ~~penmanship~~ margins!) My point is, well, I could never be dispassionate where you are concerned and yes, if the situation was reversed, I would have done the same. The fact is, you mean so much to me, so much that I’m starting to hate how muddled my decisions and thoughts are becoming around you. ~~You’ve got this thing going, like a buzz around you and I’m electrified~~ – never mind, that doesn’t make any sense. ~~I’ve loved you~~ – that sounded wrong – I _am_ in love with you; completely, asininely, and joyously in love with _you_. It had taken me three thousand miles, a rebar, an engagement ring that wasn’t meant for me, Samberly ( _yes,_ Daniel), oh and let’s not forget the bottle of whiskey and a glass of white (or was it red?) wine to realize that; but the fact is, I _do_ and I hope you read this after I leave for New York (I don’t want you to stop me **_or maybe I do_** ) (but the thing is, I **_may_** or may not phone Jack for another leave; depends if the reason is _compelling enough_ or if you’d have me even after all of this crap – even after that one drink I put off because I _did_ have plans! You should have called me or answered my calls instead of going away ** _!!!_** ) Anyway, this is getting longer and sloppier; all I’m trying to say is that I love you and I’ll be only a call away ( ** _or maybe an airplane ride_** – your choice, really). You’ll be receiving this sad excuse of a going away letter via Mr. Jarvis and please get back with Violet ( ** _or not_** – again, your choice, really.)

                **P.S. Did you know that theater is Greek for _theatron_ that was derived _theasthai_ and _thea_ that were akin to _thauma_ that means miracle? That’s just hauntingly beautiful. Don’t you think so?**

 

Always,

                Peggy.”

 

Of course, after reading, he shows her this with an amused smile on his face and Peggy realizes that she wasn’t to be trusted with Howard’s alcohol ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Jarvis may or may not have referenced this while convincing Peggy to stay. lol


End file.
